El Viento y El Mar
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: "Michiru... Algo me dice que de haber podido, también habrías dado tu vida por mi. Siendo así las cosas, mejor abandonar éste mundo contigo que vivir en él sin ti." - Haruka Tenoh -


**_¡Saludos!  
_Èste OS es mi primer HxM, producto en parte del insomnio y de mi deseo de felicitar a Ceres Windam Grandchester Tenoh por su cumpleaños: ¡Felicidades!, como parte del Team Tenoh, espero que te agrade.  
Hago la aclaraciòn de que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sòlo èste Fic, y èsta hecho sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento propio y de quienes gusten leerlo.  
¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

La batalla con Galaxia ha llegado a su fin para nosotras.

Conocíamos desde el principio las probabilidades de que éste fuera el desenlace, un riesgo calculado que estuvimos dispuestas a correr.  
Como estratega, acostumbrada a la victoria, no hay espacio para lamentaciones, enfrento la derrota, sinónimo de mi muerte, con aplomo.

Ése es mi razonamiento hablando.

Mi corazón, con ésa obstinación tan suya, opina muy distinto.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia un costado, un dolor infinitamente más intenso al que me provocan las heridas producto de la pelea azota mi ser, inclemente.

A pocos metros de mi, yace la verdadera razón de mi existir, el motivo por el que le exijo a mi corazón seguir latiendo, para con el último vestigio de fuerza en mi cuerpo, poder llegar a su lado y emprender con las manos unidas el viaje sin retorno.

Michiru… Con gusto hubiese entregado mi vida a cambio de la tuya…

Una inusitada furia invade mi cuerpo al observarte: tu respiración es a penas perceptible, tu anatomía muestra los estragos de quien ha llevado sus energías al límite, desmadejada sobre el suelo, la mirada perdida, sin esperanza. Semejante condición es indigna de tu magnífica belleza.

Es por ti, por tu vida que se extingue ante mis ojos, que lamento éste giro de los acontecimientos. Puedo afrontar mi fin sin temores ni tristeza. Pero al pensar en ti, mi corazón se estremece como el de un pequeño niño abandonado e indefenso, pues la sola idea de separarnos reduce a nada mi temple de acero.

Una vocecilla en mi interior logra hacer eco en mis pensamientos, fruto quizás de mi extenuación, del impacto que me causa contemplarte en tal estado… De mi locura, que supo ocultarse muy bien hasta ahora, o del inquebrantable sentimiento que nació por y para ti… Sea cual sea su origen, me arranca una tenue sonrisa tan fuera de lugar como inevitable, pues algo me dice que de haber podido, también habrías dado tu vida por mi.

Siendo así las cosas, mejor abandonar éste mundo contigo que vivir en él sin ti.

Tengo la plena certeza de que compartes mi sentir. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso mitiga el profundo dolor que me causa el darme cuenta que cuando tus párpados se cierren, será para siempre, que no volveré a perderme en su brillo aguamarina nunca más.

¡Cruel destino! ¿Me obligará acaso a ser testigo de tu muerte?  
¡Me niego, no resisto tal tortura!  
¡Corazón mío, detente ahora. Ni un latido más después de que los suyos hayan cesado!

Los delicados dedos que hasta hace unos segundos se aferraban a los míos se han tornado fríos y han soltado su agarre. Me diriges una última mirada, tratas de decirme algo, pero no lo consigues. Un breve balbuceo es el que brota de tus labios, mas te he comprendido, mi corazón te ha entendido perfectamente, y no sin cierta dificultad, pronuncio un "_Yo también_". Creo que te he visto esbozar una sonrisa, pero al instante, tu silueta comienza a volverse una imagen borrosa, te me desvaneces como agua entre los dedos, poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

Cierro mis ojos. Sé que es mi turno, debe serlo. He de seguirte.

Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es que aún respiro? … ¡Yo debo ir con ella! ¿Qué ser divino se burla de mí al dejarme con vida en un mundo sin ella?  
El indeseable latido de mi corazón resuena en mi pecho. ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Muerte, apiádate de mí!

Mis ruegos no son escuchados.

Tú te has ido, y yo sigo aquí, al abrir los ojos es ése el vacío que me espera.

Desde algún sitio lejano, me llega el murmullo de tu voz, llamándome. Sí… Eres tú, te escucho claramente. Al instante, renace en mí la voluntad. Te encontraré, donde quiera que estés, no importa que tan lejos deba ir ni a qué o a quién deba enfrentarme.

Al incorporarme me doy cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado.  
No soy más Sailor Uranus. Como Haruka Tenoh es que emprendo tu búsqueda.

¿Ilógico? ¿Sin sentido? ¡Qué más da! Yo sólo preciso que estemos juntos.

Nuevamente, tu melodiosa voz, como canto de sirena, llega hasta mis oídos. Decidido, comienzo a correr hacia el lugar que me indica el sonido.  
Un largo pasillo que parece interminable se extiende ante mis ojos, pero no habrá obstáculo que consiga desalentarme en mi empeño por volver a tenerte entre mis brazos.

Enormes pilares blancos, uno tras otro, van quedando tras de mí a medida que avanzo en mi carrera. La vista a mi alrededor no cambia ni un ápice. Un abismo blanco se cierne sobre mí.  
No soy consciente del tiempo, pero cuando mis piernas comienzan a resentir el esfuerzo físico, asumo que ya debió pasar bastante, puesto que, como atleta en excelente condición, no llego al límite tan fácilmente.

Llego al punto en el que mi cuerpo no puede cumplir con los designios de mi mente. Mi férrea voluntad y mi deseo de llegar a ti es lo que me impulsan a dar un paso y después otro, ya con lentitud, pero con la total y absoluta convicción de que no voy a detenerme.

Finalmente, soy bendecido con la visión de tu etérea figura.  
La distancia que nos separa es ahora ínfima, con renovados bríos retomo mi carrera.  
Extiendo mi mano hacia ti, casi puedo sentir las finas hebras de tu pelo enredarse entre mis dedos, ansío posar mi mano sobre la sedosa piel de tu mejilla. ¡Sí, casi lo logro!... "Casi", infame palabra… Una ligera brisa se lleva con ella tu imagen y mi espontánea y breve alegría. Desconsolado por no tenerte, caigo de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Si no estás junto a mí, ésta bien podría ser mi última morada.

Tu voz… Otra vez tu voz… jugando con mi atormentado corazón.

- _Haruka… Haruka_…

Siento el roce aterciopelado de tus dedos… ¿Estaré por fin en el más allá, a tu lado?... Ahora es tu mano la que suavemente me sacude… ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Es eso?

- _Haruka, ya he vuelto. ¿Me extrañaste?_

Adormilado, comienzo a abrir los ojos, despacio.  
Si lo anterior ha sido un sueño, ha sido el más amargo de todos, la más terrible de las pesadillas.

- _Mi vuelo se retrasó por causa del mal clima, y al ser ya tan tarde aquí, preferí no llamarte…_

Mientras te escucho hablar, salgo del todo de mi estupor. Sí, ya recuerdo… Estabas de viaje, por un concierto… Yo llegué a casa, luego de una carrera, me recosté un momento, abracé tu almohada, y sin querer, me quedé dormido, pensando en ti… Ya Morfeo me ha liberado completamente de su abrazo.

Y no pierdo un segundo.

Te jalo hacia mi, reclamo esos labios que son sólo míos, y bebo de ellos con las ansias desenfrenadas de quien encuentra un manantial en medio del desierto y se ahoga en sus aguas.

_- No vuelvas a dejarme nunca._

Te exijo amorosamente entre besos, mientras rodamos en nuestro lecho, perdidos de pasión, los cuerpos entrelazados y los corazones unidos.

- _¿Cómo podría dejarte, si para mi sin ti no hay vida?_

Interrumpes el beso y tus labios descienden a mi cuello, mordisqueando aquí y allá, como con descuido, pero yo sé que cada caricia tuya, por más inocente que parezca, tiene la intención de volverme loco de pasión. Y tú sabes que lo consigues con creces.

Así como también sabes lo que vendrá a continuación: Te haré mía.

Te despojaré de ése lindo vestido que llevas puesto, y sin demora harè lo mismo con mis prendas. Me desharé de ésa lencería tuya que eleva infinitamente mi deseo, pues la visión de tu blanca piel adornada por el sensual encaje negro es ambrosía para mis pupilas. Recorreré cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con devoción, mis labios y mis dedos serán los ladrones que te roben más de un suspiro y a la vez te entregarán ardientes caricias en tributo.  
Tu piel será el laberinto en el que me perderé. Tu cuerpo el refugio del mío. Sí, el estar dentro de ti es divino, perfecto, cada fibra de mi ser me lo grita a cada movimiento. A ti te pertenezco, a ti me entrego por entero. Vagando en ése mar desbordante de sensaciones, los gemidos nacen de tu garganta, mueren en la mía y renacen una y otra vez hasta quedarnos sin aliento.  
La liberación final nos arrastra como una ola al placer sin límites, al éxtasis absoluto.  
Nuestros cuerpos vibran al unísono, el amor nos eleva hasta nuestro paraíso particular, donde nadie más existe, sólo tú y yo.

Feliz, eso soy. Inmensamente feliz.

Teniéndote así, estrechando tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, habiéndonos entregado en cuerpo y alma, con la certeza de que al despertar estarás aún entre mis brazos, puedo ahora cerrar los ojos sabiendo que ni en sueños hemos de separarnos.  
Tras un último suspiro, tus labios se posan tiernamente sobre los míos, para luego pronunciar ésas palabras que hacen que me sienta el ser más bendecido del universo:

- _Te amo, Haruka Tenoh._

- _Y yo a ti, con todas mis fuerzas._

Respondo, besando tu frente con veneración.

Y así, ambos nos dejamos llevar al mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que la realidad del amor y la confianza que compartimos supera cualquier fantasía y es tan poderosa que no hay pesadilla que opaque su luz._  
_


End file.
